The Past Revealed And An Uncertain Future
by My Love Inuyasha
Summary: (rated for language)On Kag's 17th b-day, her past about her father is revealed. What secrets does he hold, what does he have to do with Naraku & what does he plan for his daughter w/out her knowledge? He wants WHAT with...SESSHOMARU?! I/K/Sess? S/M K/A
1. Chapter 1: First Meetings And The Past

The Past Revealed And An Uncertain Future  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and never will own any of the Inuyasha gang or Inuyasha himself. :(  
  
Chapter 1: First Meetings And The Past Revealed   
  
~*~*~*~Kagome's POV~*~*~*~  
  
Over the past 2 years, I have grown to love Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede and Inuyasha as a family, mabye more than a family with Inuyasha. I have finally admitted to myself that I indeed love him. We went and did the same things over and over everyday. Today was no exception. I had told everyone that my 17th birthday was today and that I would have to go home to be with my family and take some time off for a few days. Of course Inuyasha agued about it to me when I told him and thinks he can get me to stay when the time comes. I honestly don't know what his problem is.  
  
He wants me to stay but why? He has Kikyou and I know he loves her still, even after everything we have been through and what Kikyou has put him through, he still loves her. I have caught him on occastions walking into the forest after dinner and seeing the soul stealers leading him away to Kikyou and everytime my heart brakes but I try to be strong. He might have a reason for it, other than being in love with her. I said that I would stay with him and honestly I don't think I can stay away from him, so I try to be strong eventhough everytime he meets Kikyou or praises her, my heart brakes into more pieces than it's already in.   
  
I'm curently packing my things in my yellow pack to go home. What ever Inuyasha says, I am still going home today weather he likes it or not. This is my big birthady. I am going to tell my family that I have made a descion. Over the past year or so, I have come to the realization that this time feels more like home to me than the one I was born in and that I will be living here from now on. I haven't told the others about it but will when my family hears it and agrees. I didn't want to get their hopes up if it wasn't going to work out. There is just this feeling inside me that makes me think that I truly belong in this time and not the other one. Weird, huh? Mabye mama can tell me about father and I can figure out what this feeling means. Maybe he was from this time and somehow was able to use the well or something. I just don't know.  
  
~*~*~*~Regular POV~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome walked to the well.  
  
"I already said. I'm going home to spend time with my famly on my birthday." 'And say goodbye to them.' she added in her head.  
  
"We have more shards to find, you just can't leave!"  
  
"I'm going, Inuyasha."  
  
"No, you're not!" he says as he grabs her arm.  
  
"Yes I am and let go!" she practicly shouts with anger as she ripps her arm away from his grasp.  
  
"You are staying here!" 'With me.' He adds silently.  
  
"Inuyasha, oswari!" she yelled at the top of lungs as she stomped off to the well leaveing Inuyasha face first in the ground on the path with a long stream of muffled curses cooming out of his mouth.  
  
When she got to the well, she had a feeling that something about the area was different. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was definatly something different about the whole area of the well clearing. All of a sudden, she became dizzy and colasped onto the ground. Her last thought was, 'I remember now. One of the nekos used this to get me to sleep when they captured me.' Indeed, it was the same type of spell.  
  
When Kagome was fully asleep, a tall man come out of the forest into the clearing. He quickly cast a spell to make them transport to a different area so that the hanyou wouldn't try to find them if he came looking for her. He was dressed in an outfit like Sesshomaru's but in white and gold as the base colors and shimmering silver desings(a/n: make one up that would look good. I can't think of one.) in the gold areas with armor on his top half. His hair is a rich deep ocean blue that went all the way to his mid-calves. His eyes are a shimmering blue-silver where they resemble the ocean water when refecting the sun's light. On his face was a silver cresent moon in the middle of his forehead and two golden strips on each cheek. He is very muscular and well built. He wasn't bulky but buff and strong with a lean hint in his body. He cared a katanna on his laft hip and held all the knowledge of magic that ever exsited in his mind while having other atacks of his own. He is an Inu youkai and, like Sesshomaru, he also had a dog form he could change into at will.  
  
As Kagome came to, that is what greeted her sight. She sat up faster than you would think possible for a human could after sleeping and looked at him with a little bit of fear in her blue-gray eyes. She didn't have her bow and arrows and Inuyasha was certainly not there to help aid her.  
  
"W-who are you?" she stutered out in a small voice.  
  
"I am Reijiro, your father. Most people just call me Rei for a shortend form of my name."  
  
"My father? But I'm human, how could I be your daughter?" she started soft and ended in almost a yell.  
  
"That is a long story but I have found you again. That is what matters."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! I what to know how I am your daughter if it even is true." She shouted, gaining back some of her lost courage when he had spoken to her so gently. 'How could I be afraid of someone who seems so gentle and nice.' She thought. It wasn't a guestion but a statement.  
  
"I see it will not be easy for you to not know then. I was hoping to tell you a different time but since you wont believe me then here." He said as he leand over to her and took off the spell that was cast on her. "This is your true form. This is how you were born and not that of a human. That was merely a disguise I had to use to keep you safe. I'll start from the beginning.  
  
When your mother and I mated, we had enimies that plagued both of us. The one we had in common was Naraku. Your mother was the Princess of The Wolf Clan and I am Lord of The Southern Lands. Naraku threatened us every chance he got and attacked as he saw fit. When you were born, he desidied to hurt us by going through you. When you were about 2 years of age, he attacked the castle trying to get you. In the process, your mother was killed trying to protect you. I was able to get to you before Naraku and cast a spell to make it look like you were a human child. That spell also hid you demonic aura and smell. I was able to escape the castle with Naraku following close behind me.  
  
When I came upon the well I cast a transport spell to send us to the future. I jumped in and came out 500 years in the future where I met your adoptive mother Mrs. Ayame Higurashi. I asked her if she could take care of you after I told her what was happening in our land. She agreed. I would return to get you after everything was safe but when the time came, the well sealed itself so I could not go through. I came back almost everyday to see if the well had unseald itself but it didn't and as time went on, I had problems with other enimies coming to rival my territory that I had to take care of so I had to stop coming to the well altogether.  
  
About half a year ago, I heard stories about a girl that dressed in strange clothes around some of the human villages in my territory. I gathered all that I could about you to see if I could find you and that is how I did. If I couldn't find you before your 17th birthday, then your adoptive mother was going to tell you about who you are and what happened when you were young. If I didn't come, it ment that I was probably dead and couldn't make it back."  
  
"If I'm what you say I am, then that would make me full blooded youkai, right?"  
  
"Hai. Half Inu youkai and half wolf youkai."  
  
"But why did I have to wait until today to find this out?"  
  
"On a full blooded youkai's 17th year, more of their instints start to show and make themselves known. Even if you were in a human disguise, you still would have felt the changes, urges and other things that happen to youkai. Your looks would stay the same and you would start to age like an adult youkai at this point in your life. It would look weird, to say the least, in your future time if you seemed to stay the same age all the time. Most youkai know what to expect to happen but I am afraid that you do not for you grew up in a time that there aren't to many youkai around anymore. I wanted you to be told on this date so that you would know what you were going through but not before because I was afraid that you might not have fit in with the other people of that time well if you knew. I'm sorry I had to put you through all of this but I had no choice. If you stayed here, you would be either dead or in Naraku's hands and I couldn't allow that to happen." (a/n: I'm making this up so I really don't know if it is true but it fits with my story. Please don't hate me if I get this wrong for any reason.)   
  
"So you had to do it for me to stay safe. Is that the only reason?"  
  
"Hai. I loved you and still do with all my heart. It hurt to see that you wouldn't live with me for awhile but I had to do it for your safty. I put you first and even let my health go down a bit as I fought Naraku so I could be ready at any time if need be. I'm just glad that you are safe and here."  
  
"Can I see what I look like? I mean, I haven't seen this side of me at all."  
  
"Here." He said as he made a miorror apear before her, levatateing in the air.  
  
"I have the same face shape and eyes are about the same color but everything else is so different!" Indeed it was. Her hair was still raven black but in the light it reflected different shades of deep blue and grew to just above her butt. She had claws, fangs and dog-ears on her head that were the same color of her hair. In the middle of her forehead was a silver cresent moon and on each cheek she adorned a shimmering gold stripe. Her eyes were the same blue-gray but the blue was deeper and the gray was almost a shimmering silver. Her body grew 2 inches in height, more lean and muscular but still the delicate and fragile self she knew and loved. She had sences that grew keener and her hearing, eye sight and smell grew much more keener, better then that of Inuyasha's hearing, eye sight and smell. With her demonic form, her miko powers also grew stronger, so much so that she could feel them with in herself and knew what they were.  
  
"Why do I have dog-ears like Inuyasha? He is hanyou but I'm not." As she said this, she rubbed her ears and felt that they were really really sencitive to touch and made herself feel conforted by the act.  
  
"It was what the wolf youkai and the Inu youkai blood combinded did. Most youkai do not have ears like yours but when a wolf youkai and an Inu youkai mate, the pup has a different type of ear. It reflects both bloods in the pup to make it seem true to its wild and demestic sides."  
  
"You said earlyer that my mother was the Princess of The Wolf Clan, Kouga-kun is the Prince of The Wolf Clan, so were they related?"  
  
"Atually, yes they were. Kouga is your mothers younger brother, making him your uncle. Do you know him?"  
  
"Hai. I met him a few months after I came to this time. He, at first, kiddnapped me to help him find Shikon shards but now he thinks I'm 'his woman'. I think he wants me to be like his mate, saying he's in love with me." She said as she felt embaressed by saying mate insted of 'marrying him' or 'girlfreind' like she is used to.  
  
"Oh dear. I guess we will have to go get that cleared up, then. He cannot mate you for you are related. It is just not done." 'And I have someone in mind that I want as your mate.' He added in his mind. He didn't feel like it was the right time to tell her about the other things he had in mind for her.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? What? This is my first fic so if I get things, like characters, a little OOC it is just to fit with the story line. I'm sorry if this seems like I might have copyed anything from another person but it is my idea that I thought of on my own. I know there are a lot of fics out there that have Kagome as a hanyou or full youkai but I like to think of her as one to make it intreseting.  
  
My Love Inuyasha:Hey, anounser, here is your scritp.  
  
Anounser: What do I do again?  
  
My Love Inuyasha: You read it out loud, duh!  
  
Anouncer: Oooohhhh. *clears throut* What dose Kagome's father have planned for her? How will everyone react to this knew bit of info? Will Inuyasha finally admitt he likes Kagome in that certain way after he sees her in her ture form or will he still go to Kikyou? Will I ever get rid of this no go, cheap paying, stubborn writter for a new jod?  
  
My Love Inuyasha: *hits anouncer on the head then yells at anouncer * What the hell did you just say?  
  
Anouncer: I just read what it said!  
  
My Love Inuyasha: It doesn't say that! Come back here! *chases after anouncer leaveing the room*  
  
BAM!  
  
CRASH!   
  
THUMP!  
  
~_~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Mother And The Hierarchy

My Love Inuyasha: Hey! Those of you who are reading, I will try to update as soon as I get each chapter done. I am not one of those people who want a certain amount of reviews but they are welcomed.   
  
Someone asked what I will do with Souta, weather I'm making him youkai too. I don't think so for now but you never know. I might end up changing my mind and make him a youkai. *shrugs*   
  
Disclaimer: I, sadly :(, don't own Inuyasha and the gang but I do own Rei. He is completely mine! :)  
  
Chapter 2: Mother And The Hierarchy  
  
"Kagome, come here." Her father beckoned.  
  
"What is it?" she asked as she walked up to him and he moved behind her, rapping his arms around her for strength to what was to come next.  
  
"I want to take you to the castle that will someday be yours. I want to see if you can perform a transport spell on you own. I will help if you can't do it but I want you to try."  
  
"I'll try but I don't know what the spell is."  
  
"Look deep inside yourself. You know it already, you just have to find it from within you."  
  
"I think I got it. Where are we going?"  
  
"Think of a castle in the Southern Lands of Japan closer to the Western Lands boarder than the middle of the Southern Lands or the Eastern Lands boarder. It's right there. Now, use the spell that's inside you to make us end up there by the castle gates."  
  
"I think I got it." As soon as she said that, a bright blue-silver light was seen as the two people levitated off the ground and disappeared only to appear right in front of the castle. "It's huge! This will be mine someday?!?! I never thought I would have something like this."  
  
The castle was of the old traditional Japanese style but it looked like it was 3 or 4 times bigger than the normal castles. All around it was a shimmering blue-silver barrier that seemed to part as the master of the castle made his way into it. It also allowed Kagome to go through for she is the daughter of the master of the castle. It recognized her blood as that of the castles inhabitants and allowed her to go through without a problem.  
  
"Father, this place is beautiful. This will be mine?" she asks, again, in such awe it's like watching a child open up presents on Christmas and getting something that is completely unexpected and perfect.  
  
"Hai. You are heir to the throne of the Southern Lands making you Lady of The Southern Lands. Your mother was Lady while she was alive but know you take on that roll."  
  
As Kagome walked in, she look at all the different things that where placed here and there. The things that stood out to her were the paintings. They were of beautiful style and technique as well as the people in them were beautiful. One painting caught her eye, though. It reminded her of a mother and it seemed familiar but she couldn't place why or how.  
  
"Ah, I see you found this one."  
  
"Who is it? It seems so familiar to me but I can't think of why."  
  
"Before you were born, I had this painting down. It is of your mother."  
  
"This is my mother? She's beautiful! I don't think I have seen anyone with more beauty and a look of grace than this painting of her." Her mother was standing with a high and regal air to her that just shouted 'graceful' at you. She was dressed in a gold kimono with shimmering silver flowers on it that resembled the moon light hitting gold jewelry. Her hair was pulled back off her face but still hung down and went to her feet. It's color was ebony black that reflected the sun and looked like it was silk. Her eyes were pale gray, almost a silver. That's how Kagome got her eyes, blue from her father and the gray almost silver from her mother. Her skin, what you could see of it, was a creamy color that wasn't to pale and wasn't to dark, either. She had no markings on her face, just plain normal skin and pointed ears. She stood about the same height that Kagome is. In the background, you could see blooming Sakura tress swaying by a breeze next to a path that lead to the castle. Her mother was right next to the lake where her reflection was also painted on the painting, which was rippled by Sakura petals falling into it. It was sunset and you could see through the Sakura trees to the beautiful pinks, oranges, blues, purples and golds from the sun in the sky, they were also reflected in the lake.  
  
"You used to look at it constantly when you were still in the castle. I think that's how you remember this painting and it seems so familiar to you. It brings back so many memories for me."  
  
"Was she a nice person? I'm sorry if I can't remember but I would like to know so I can see if I get some things from her."  
  
"It's not your fault that you don't remember and the memories are the good ones of the loving, caring and overly protective woman I mated with all those years ago. You mother cared for everything and was a loving woman who seemed to make even the people who had a cold heart want to love her. She was very protective of you, never letting you leave her sight for a single moment. She had to know where you were and what you were doing no matter if she was suppose to be relaxing. You two had a bond that no one could brake. She was always with you on her own but if she left your sight, you would go and try to find her. You two were inseparable people who had to do anything and everything together."  
  
"She sounded so nice. I wish I could see and meet her now. I really don't remember her for who she was when I did know her. I noticed she didn't have any makings on her face, why?" She said as she fingered the painting.  
  
"The crescent moon is the symbol of royalty. Even though she was Princess of the Wolf Clan, she wasn't royal in this sense. Only those who are Lord or Lady of the four lands by blood have crescent moons, the highest royal there is. Your mother also had her makings that were unique to the Wolf Clan taken off for she married me and wouldn't be able to keep her place as the next leader of the Wolf Clan if anything happened but still retained her title. The Wolves never take away a title that someone has, that is a birthright to have and keep. She had a duty with me and the Southern Lands so she couldn't leave to take the Leader of the Wolf Clan's place."  
  
"What about my own markings, what do they mean?"  
  
"You have a crescent moon for royalty by blood, every child that is born by blood to a Lord or Lady of the four lands has one although in a different color."  
  
"What about Inuyasha? His father was Lord of the Western Lands."  
  
"Inuyasha is hanyou and no matter what has or ever will happen, he will never be accepted for a royal because he is half youkai and not full. This rule has been in place even before my father was born and will not be change. Everyone has to agree to it and I know for a fact that not to many full blooded youkai will bow down to one who is only half. They are looked upon as inferior creatures."  
  
"That's so wrong! It shouldn't matter weather he's full or half! He was born by the Lord so therefore he should be accepted as royalty!"  
  
"It may be wrong but that is just the way it works around here. I can't change it."   
  
"The stripes that I have, what do they mean?"  
  
"For the stripes it gets complicated. I'll start with my own. I have two golden stripes on each cheek meaning I am Lord of the Southern Lands, or Lord of one of the four lands if you just go by the number of stripes. Each land has a different color for stripes and the crescent moon. It's how we are recognized by others for our reign over the land. You have one stripe on each cheek meaning you are the first heir to the land. Two stripes on the right cheek means that they are second in line to reign over the land. Two stripes on the left cheek mean that they are third, one stripe on the right cheek means fourth and one stripe on the left cheek means fifth. If anything happens to the first, the second will come into higher ranking and so on and so on.   
  
Most youkai Lords and Ladies do not have five pups, so it doesn't go into those but maybe three rankings. If one has more than five, then if something happens to any of the first five, the others go into line by the day they were born. They don't get a stripe or stripes until one of the first five aren't able to take the land for some reason. It's like a hierarchy we pay attention to."  
  
"Do all youkai pay attention to it or just the one in your land?"  
  
"Most youkai in my land pay close attention to it but those who aren't in my land just recognize me for being one of the four blooded Lords as do I and youkai from my land do to the other Lords and Ladies. Most of the time, a pup or youkai child will get their stripes or stripe if the other Lords and Ladies agree that they will recognize this pup as heir to the land. If they don't' agree, it is mainly because the pup is half youkai or seems not capable to do the job."  
  
"So that means I was recognized when I was born to be the heir to the Southern Lands and they agreed to it. I didn't think that much process went into this type of thing."  
  
"I have a question for you, Kagome."  
  
"Hai, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that since you now know that you are a youkai, would you like to be taught how to fight in battle with magic and weapons? I know about your quest, that could help with it a great deal, and when you feel ready, you can tell the others about who you are. I wont stop you if you want to keep it a secret for awhile. Also I want to spend some time with you to get to know you better." 'You are, from what I have seen so far, almost exactly like your mother.' He adds silently to himself.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, still like? I have the middle and most of the part after this chapter already planned but this chapter was harder to do than I thought. I didn't want to give away any of her secrets to her friends yet and wanted to keep most of the 'secret plans' Rei has for after Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede knew what she is. The next chapter might be longer. I'm going to try and do some fight type scenes but I have never written any so it might be hard and not so good. Kouga will be either in the next chapter or the 4th, not so sure when. From now one I'm not doing the announcer thing. It was too hard to think up good lines for him to say plus I needed the money to buy more DVDs. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: The Training Begins

My Love Inuyasha: Hey there! Guess what?...Are you guessing?...Well, I have enough money now to pay for Announcer to come back! Do to many reviews saying they liked him, I will bring him back. I also have money to pay him for this stuff. Dad just paid what he owed me and that was like $300.00 but I spent most of it already on DVDs. I'll be getting Inuyasha Part 7 box set, Nadesico(wanted that for like 2 years now), Wolf's Rain(now on DVD and not VCD, YAY!), Angel Sanctuary and Harlock Saga. They should be coming in within the next two weeks and I'll be watching them and writing. With my fics, I might put some things that are in Inuyasha Part 7 so for those of you who haven't seen it yet, be warned!  
  
Announcer: She brought me back! *does happy dance* Hey, do I have to read off that sappy script?  
  
My Love Inuyasha: *yells* Yes, you do, so shut the hell up about it! You're only back because they wanted you! You should be happy. I'm paying big bucks for you, ya know, and that script isn't sappy!  
  
Announcer: Yeah, yeah, whatever!  
  
My Love Inuyasha: *walks to announcer, gets in his face and shoves a finger onto his chest* Don't you 'whatever' me, bud! *growl*  
  
Announcer: Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?  
  
My Love Inuyasha: I'll show you what I'll do about it. *kisses him on the lips* There! *whispers to herself and readers* See, I left him in complete shock, he wont recover till the end of this chapter! HA! Take that! *runs quickly to her room, locks door, sits at computer and starts typing*  
  
Here are some meanings for words that I use:  
  
Demo - but  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Chikusho - damn or damn it  
  
Arigatou - thank you  
  
Chapter 3: The Training Begins  
  
~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~  
  
"I have a question for you, Kagome."  
  
"Hai, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that since you now know that you are a youkai, would you like to be taught how to fight in battle with magic and weapons? I know about your quest, that could help with it a great deal, and when you feel ready, you can tell the others about who you are. I won't stop you if you want to keep it a secret for awhile. Also I want to spend some time with you to get to know you better." 'You are, from what I have seen so far, almost exactly like your mother.' He adds silently to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~Now...  
  
"That would be great, demo...demo what about my adoptive mother? I was suppose to be there already and I would like to say goodbye to them if I'll be staying here, in this time, with you."  
  
"I understand. I have already been there to explain things once I found out that the well was working again. Do you want to go back now or wait?"  
  
"I would like to train, seeing as you have already been there and told her."  
  
"Very well. Follow me. If you are going to train, you need clothes that suit the purpose. I have kimonos that used to be you mothers as well as new ones that I had made for you. By the looks of it, you are about your mother's size so they should fit."  
  
"I was hoping that you would be able to give me something else to wear. This *fingers her school uniform* shows off to much and was made for some one...smaller than what I am now."   
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way to where they were going. Kagome keep looking at all the things the castle held, several doors that led to somewhere, paintings, fine pottery, expensive(for this time)furs that would only look right in a castle and armor. Most of the armor was for display, from what Kagome could see, they were of the ancient style, same as to what Midoriko wore, that people don't use anymore. 'Amazing! This place is filled with things. From the outside, it didn't seem this big!' she thought to herself as they turned down onto another big corridor leading to more doors than the other corridor did.  
  
"Here we are. This is one of the wardrobe rooms in the castle. I put all the kimonos in here for you. Pick anything that you would like from here and then we can go up to your room. I put most of the fighting armor and things up there for you. All you have to do is chose what you want and you shall have it at any time."  
  
"One of the wardrobe rooms? Does this mean you have more than one room to put all the kimonos in?"  
  
"Hai. One room is just for yours, another for mine, one for what was your mother's things that I can't part with and another for the servants to use for there kimonos. I am Lord, ya know, and can have this if I so wish. It's just another perk for being a Lord." He smiles at her.  
  
"Is Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru, the same way?"  
  
'She's asking about him? Hmmm...This maybe good for my plans.' "Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru has probably just as many wardrobe rooms if not more but he doesn't use them seeing as its just himself and Jaken in the castle. He doesn't let the other servants he has use anything from the castle."  
  
"Actually, he has a human girl that seems to be following him around. I've saved and seen her a few times and she seemed to be really happy with Sesshoumaru around. I don't get it. When we first met, he hated humans and tried to kill me because I was one, he still does."   
  
'Chikusho! This is going to be harder than I thought! Maybe he won't try anything once he knows who she is.' "Oh? I thought he hated humans, as well, and I don't think he would have tried to kill you if he knew who you are."  
  
"Hmmm...I like this one. Can I wear this one after training?" While they were talking they had gone into the room and Kagome had been looking through the kimonos. The one she was talking about was a beautiful silk kimono that had white on the left side and midnight blue on the right side with white flowers in the midnight blue area and midnight blue flowers in the white area. The flowers' middle was a gold color showing the pollen that a flower normally has. Her obi that went with it was also made of silk and a gold color to bring out the flowers' middle.  
  
"You may have any of them. They are all yours to keep. That one was your mothers favorite kimono. She used to wear it all the time. You would look perfect in it just like your mother." Kagome blushed at the compliment about the kimono and her looking like her mother with her mother's taste in clothes.  
  
"Ok, I think I'm ready to train. You said that my training outfit and armor is in my room, where is that?" she said/asked as she had about 10 different kimonos she liked in her arms.  
  
"I'll show you." They walked for another 15 minutes before they got to a long corridor that held four doors. The first they came to was quit a ways away from the others making Kagome guess that that was where her father sleep seeing as it was big enough for two people to sleep in it at the same time. The next door was the one they stopped at. "This is your room. I hope you like it. There's the armor on the right side with the training outfits and regular kimonos go on the left side. I'll send someone up to help you if I don't see you in a few minutes."   
  
"Arigatou." She walked in and was in awe at the size of the room. If her fathers room, from what she saw, looked big from the outside it must be huge on the inside! Her room is as big as she thought her fathers room was on the outside. Like he said, her armor and training clothes were on the right side and a place to put regular kimonos was on the left side. A futon was folded in the middle of the room, although it looked like it was big enough to fit two or more people in it.  
  
She walked over to the left side and placed the kimonos she had in her hands down carefully, then went to the training side. The clothes are of Sango's style of fighting clothes she wore but had a blue-silver armor against a deep midnight blue fabric. She had two sets of the fighting gear in this color and two in a Sakura pick and red color. She quickly changed into one of the midnight blue sets and headed out the door. She walked for what seemed forever but really it was only 20 minutes before she found her father.  
  
"Alright, you look ready, so lets go somewhere that you can't destroy. If we practice in the castle, it may end up in ruins. I've seen it done before." He cast a spell transporting them outside and in a field of dirt. It looked like someone had trained there before and had destroyed the wild life. It was a waste land of dirt, bare and held no life, not even grass. "If you are wondering what happened to this place, I did this when I was practicing with my magic before you were born. It still hasn't grown anything since then." He said as he moved his hands around to gesture around the area they are in.  
  
"Do you read minds? I was just thinking that."  
  
"No but I could tell by the way your eyes showed what you were think by the emotions that past through them. It's easy to read into others when you know how and I will show you. It's a skill you'll have to use often after you become Lady of the Southern Lands to see if some one is lying to you."   
  
"So, what are we going to do first, magic and my miko power or fighting?"  
  
"I would say your miko power and magic. You already know everything but it's buried deep within you. My knowledge was passed down to you when you were born and you know what I know but you just haven't found it, yet. With this training you'll find that spot and open up to it, allowing your magic to flow through unhindered."  
  
"It sounds hard."  
  
"For you, possibly, for you haven't trained all your life like my father did to me but you will learn how to access you magic without problems to use it in a fight or if you have to use it quick. I learned how to access it within a few days and control it in a few months, you shouldn't have a problem. Don't forget, Kagome, you have miko power and have been using that for the past three years. Using your magic is almost the same as your miko power. Now lets see what you can do.  
  
Close your eyes and focus your mind on your body. Find the spot within yourself that holds the lock to your power and release it. Try to find the difference between your miko power and what your magic feels like. Get used to the feeling before you use it."  
  
"It feels like...like...I can't describe it! My miko power feels pure, like white light, but the magic, I just can't say how it feels but it's definitely different from my miko power."  
  
"Then you have found the magic within yourself. This is where you were able to cast that transport spell earlier. It came from that spot. Now, take the magic, not physically but mentally, into a place within yourself that you can access easily with no problems and you can use the magic without fully focusing on it."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good. I want you to keep the power there but only focus on it a little. Keep about less than half of your mind on that power. *sees Kagome nod in response while making a weird face* Your doing good, actually, you have come a lot farther than I did when I started practicing with my magic. I think you might have more power than me, too."  
  
"How's that possible?"  
  
"I think it's because of your miko powers but I'm not sure. No one that has had magic has miko powers with them. It's always been one or the other, never both, until you. Now, focus the other part of your mind on finding the knowledge of magic and the spells. You should find them hidden away in a deep part of your subconscious mind. Once you find them, take them and place them into your conscious mind so you can always take a spell or a power of magic when ever you want."  
  
"I...I think I got it."  
  
"Now, just hold it there so it can get used to its new place and get used to you."  
  
~*~*~*~20 Minutes Later~*~*~*~  
  
"I think it's settled in now."  
  
"Open your eyes and watch me." Kagome obeys and opens her eyes to see her father turn around. "I will make something appear before us. It's one of the spells and I'll make it the targets for your miko/magic practices. I'll make them trees that are about the same size and weight of the youkai that you have fought so far. You can practice using them as a guide on how much power to use when you're really fighting." He makes several trees appear out of nowhere and in the size/shape of the youkai she fought before in great detail.  
  
"Won't I be killing the trees, though?"  
  
"These aren't real trees. They're like a copy of what the youkai looked like but they're not alive so they can't be killed."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Look into your mind and find the knowledge for making orbs out of your magic. Once you find that, create an orb in each hand."  
  
"Like this?" she asks as two blue-silver CD sized perfect sphere orbs form, one in each hand.  
  
"That's exactly it. Aim at one of the targets and throw an orb at it while throwing the other orb at a different target. When you fight, you might have to fight more than one youkai so you have to learn how to fight using two orbs for two different youkai." As he says this, both orbs hit their mark and two huge explosions are heard by just the force of the orbs. Both leave a huge crater where the trees once stood that is the size of Kagome's modern day house, each. "Remind me later that tomorrow I should teach you how to control the amount of power in your orbs but for now, lets just practice on something a little less destructive."  
  
"I didn't mean to put that much power into them, it just happened."  
  
"Is that about the same amount of power that you use with your miko powers?"  
  
"The force is the same but it doesn't create a crater. It just purifies what it touches."  
  
"Ok. Now that I know you can do that, I want to teach you how to make a human disguise so you don't have to look like a youkai all the time."  
  
"You mean like I looked like before you took off the spell?"  
  
"Hai. I want you to think back to what you looked like then and keep a mental picture of it. You use that as a guide line for how you will look when the spell is cast. Gather your magic energy around you and shape it into what you looked like as a human. Then wrap it around yourself and it's done. As you get used to creating the spell and keeping it up for long amounts of time, the stronger you become. Before, the spell was held in place by me saying a few words that could make it permanent if I didn't say he reversal spell. It had to be in my voice other wise it wouldn't work."  
  
"So it's like you and only you could make me turn into my youkai form. So therefore, even if I didn't see you and found out by mama, then I still couldn't go into my youkai form. That way, I couldn't do anything to the humans of my time and hurt not only myself but them as well. I get it now!"  
  
"Hai, that's exactly why I put that particular spell on you. If you want, you can look inside your mind and practice more on spells but I think that it's time to go. It's almost sunset."   
  
"Can I practice inside the castle if I promise not to destroy anything?" she asks while giving the puppy dog look.  
  
"Hai, you can." He replies, giving a chuckle to her look. 'That look is so much like your mother's, I can't resist it. I never thought I'd see the day where a simple look could make me give into someone.'  
  
The rest of the night was spent with Kagome practicing in her room after dinner and her father listening to what was going on. At times you would hear Kagome curse under her breath for a spell coming out wrong or messed up but she seemed to get most of the ones she tried right the first time she did it. By the time she was done practicing, it was late at night and she fell asleep while still in her training clothes.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Still good? I know I didn't update yesterday but I won't be from now on when it's a Sunday. My mom wants me to 'spend time with the family' seeing as a spend most of my time reading other peoples fics, writing my fics or watching my DVDs alone. I hate it when everyone interrupts me when I'm doing something like this and most of my friends around here are still out of town for summer vacation! It's hard to concentrate, ya know? I always seem to make them leave the house so I can have it all to myself for peace and quiet but then mom goes and volunteers me to baby sit my cousins later that night, who are 7, 4 and 1. I wish I could just sit around all day, everyday doing this and stuff. It would be better than going to school and doing work that I hate. I could be doing something fun with my time but hey, I have to do it.  
  
My Love Inuyasha: He's still hasn't figured it out yet and here it is the end of this chapter! *hears bagging on the door* I said it too soon. :(  
  
Announcer: *yells through door* Hey! Let me in! I want to know, did you just kiss me?  
  
My love Inuyasha: *shouts from computer* Um...NO!   
  
Announcer: Yes you did!  
  
My love Inuyasha: *yells while blushing* NO! I did nothing at all!  
  
Announcer: *bangs on the door again* Yes you did, now let me the fuck in!  
  
My Lover Inuyasha: Never!  
  
Announcer: Then how the fuck will I read the script, huh?  
  
My Love Inuyasha: *walks over to the door and pushes the script under the door* Here! Read it threw the door! I'm not letting you back in here!  
  
Announcer: *whines* Do I have to?  
  
My Love Inuyasha: Yes, you do! Oh, and would you like some cheese with your whine?  
  
Announcer: HELL NO! You know I hate cheese!  
  
MY love Inuyasha: Alright, alright. Will you just read the fucking script already?  
  
Announcer: Yeah, yeah, just shut up. *clears throat* What will happen next? Will Kagome ever go see Inuyasha and the gang again or just live like a princess? Will she be able to get her powers under control? Will I ever stop going to work naked?  
  
My Love Inuyasha: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! God I can't believe you!  
  
Announcer: What I do?  
  
My Love Inuyasha: You seriously don't know? Hahahahahahaha! Read it again!  
  
Announcer: What will happen next? Will Kagome ever go see Inuyasha and the gang again or just live like a princess? Will she be able to get her powers under control? Will I ever stop going to work naked? I still don't get it. *scratches head then blushes* OH MY GOD! YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT! *brakes down the door and runs inside the room*  
  
CRASH!  
  
THUD!  
  
SCREECH!  
  
THUMP!  
  
My Love Inuyasha: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Announcer: *huff puff, huff puff* Ok. I think I'm done now.  
  
My Love Inuyasha: ...  
  
@_@ 


	4. Chapter 4: Lose Of A Love And The Plan F...

My Love Inuyasha: Hey there! So Sorry for not having this out sooner. I'll Explain why after the   
  
chapter so you can read!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, now, If I owned Inuyasha do you think I would be writing this? I DIDN'T THINK   
  
SO!  
  
Chapter 4:Lose Of A Love And The Plan Forms   
  
The next day, morning of the second day of training for Kagome, she awoke very early compared   
  
to what she normally does. The sun had just started to rise and she guessed it to be about 6:30 –   
  
7:00 a.m. or so. She got up, noticing that she was still in her training clothes, decided to go take a   
  
bath and change into new clothes. She had to walk a little ways before she was able to find a   
  
servant to help her out in the castle. The servant gave her directions to the nearest hot spring on   
  
the castle grounds and gave her fresh towel like cloth for her to dry off with. She had left her bag   
  
somewhere but wasn't sure exactly where she had put it and wasn't even sure if it was even with   
  
her at the castle so she would have to deal without having her soaps and shampoos.  
  
She took a long nice morning bath while watching the sun rise and when she was done with that,   
  
started training again with what she left off with yesterday. When she heard her father wake, she   
  
was outside of her room in no time and waiting for him to get done with what he had to do.  
  
"Ah, good morning Kagome. Did you sleep well in your room after all that training or did your sore   
  
muscles keep you from a peaceful sleep?"  
  
"Actually, my muscles aren't that sore and I slept fine. Are we going to train today? I have about   
  
a day and a half before Inuyasha starts to wonder why I'm later, where I am and then goes off   
  
trying to find me from my time…err…my other time."  
  
"I was thinking that today we work on miko training and tomorrow you can have the day off before   
  
you have to leave to meet up with your friends. I want you to try your miko powers in both human   
  
and youkai form then keep practicing everything you have learned so you don't forget in both   
  
forms."  
  
"Sounds good to me. When do we start?"  
  
"As soon as your ready, witch I can see, you are already ready. Have you eaten anything or do   
  
you just not feel hungry?" he asked with a small grin as his face hopping that she would notice her   
  
eating habits change with her change as well as other things that would show in time.  
  
"I really don't feel hungry. I don't know why, though. Does it have something to do with my   
  
youkai blood that has been released?"  
  
"Hai. Youkai, full youkai, don't have to eat as much or as often as humans and hanyous do. We   
  
store more energy than they do with what little we do eat. In your human form, you will eat and   
  
act like you used to but you will have more energy and power in that form then before as well as   
  
your heighten senses from the youkai blood."  
  
"So when I'm with the others they won't notice a difference in me from before the change. I think   
  
I'm getting it. Although, it's very confusing."  
  
"You'll understand in time, I promise. Ok, I want you to transport us to the spot that we were   
  
yesterday. We will train there from now on."  
  
She nods and begins to concentrate on the transport spell. It went a lot faster than the first time   
  
she tried a transport spell with all her new power that has surfaced and at her finger tips, literally.   
  
She got them there in under 10 seconds. Her father set up targets for her and produced a bow   
  
and arrows out of no where. The bow was beautifully made with engravings on the handle, except   
  
where the hand is to go, and jewels that decorated it. The engravings are carved out of the wood   
  
but filled in with god to made it nice and smooth to the touch as well as easier to read what the   
  
engravings told. The engravings told of spells that could be used to make the wielder of the bow   
  
more powerful as well as Kagome's name. It was like the engravings were a letter to her starting   
  
from the top with her name and her mother's name 'Shiori' ending it at the bottom of the bow.   
  
The arrows were just plain arrows that she always used while with her friends.  
  
"Your mother made this bow for you when she started to feel your miko power growing as you   
  
grew inside her. She was able to find a very old and wise miko who knew the spells it's engraved   
  
with to help put them there. She wanted you to have it when you knew how to use your powers.   
  
That time is now. The arrows are plain because you will eventually be able to create energy arrows   
  
out of just your miko power but you will always need a bow. Keep this bow with you at all times   
  
and make sure you have arrows until you can make energy arrows without a problem. Shall we   
  
begin with the training?"  
  
"Hai." With that said, they started to train using Kagome's miko powers and the targets. She had   
  
to get better with her aim if she was to use her miko power in battle so first thing was target   
  
practice, then using her miko power in the arrows and the last thing to be taught would be how to   
  
create energy arrows and use them. After that was complete, she would have to learn how to   
  
purify youkai with her powers using a bow with arrows(wood or energy), her hands, a force from   
  
within herself to throw the power at them and how to use her senses to find a youkai then purify   
  
them from a far distance away from herself. That could be done without even seeing the youkai   
  
just as long as she knows what it feels like, their aura, and where the youkai is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile with the Inuyasha gang~*~*~*~*~   
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the biggest branch of the Goshinboku tree thinking about, what else,   
  
Kikyou and Kagome when he smelled it. It was that damned wimpy wolf again. He knew he was   
  
coming this way before he even saw the cloud of dust heading his way. 'No doubt Shippou also   
  
smelled him and told Miroku and Sango for here they come. They probably came out here to make   
  
sure I don't kill the wimpy wolf. Keh! I'll do what I want!'  
  
As Kouga skidded to a halt, he noticed that Kagome wasn't around. He took a sniff of the air and   
  
could only find a day or so scent of her, nothing too recent. "Oi, Inu-kuro, what did you do to   
  
Kagome? She's not here!"   
  
"I didn't do anything!" he said as he jumped down from his tree. "She had to go home to HER   
  
home not this one! She'll be back!"  
  
"Hai and then I can get her away from you, Inu-kuro! She will come with me when she gets back!"  
  
"Who says?! You will never take her!" By this time, they are inches from each others faces and   
  
growling at the other. Sango and Miroku both went running to pull them apart before they could   
  
do anything to harm the other or themselves.  
  
"If Kagome-chan found out we let you two fight again, she would be not only upset at us but at   
  
you two as well! She doesn't want you two to fight, so stop!"  
  
"Sango is right. You can't keep fighting all the time like this."  
  
"Keh!" is all they get from Inuyasha as he crosses his arms over his chest and looks away   
  
stubbornly.  
  
"I honestly don't trust your word, Inu-kuro. I'll be back in a few days to see if she has returned.   
  
Until then I'll be going to look for her. I have a bad feeling that something isn't right." With that he   
  
took off towards were Kagome's scent was the most recent. The well.  
  
Inuyasha had no clue what Kouga was talking about so he just left it alone. If anything was weird,   
  
he would have sensed it for being an Inu youkai, or at least half Inu youkai. What Inuyasha didn't   
  
know was that Kouga had a sense, more like an instinct or a special feeling, that he got when   
  
someone that's related to him appears, disappears or is in danger and right now, he was getting   
  
one of those feels that just seemed to say 'something isn't right'. None of them knew that Kagome   
  
is related to Kouga and a full blooded youkai so no one guessed that it could be that but for Kouga,   
  
he knew something wasn't right. He had this feeling for the past day and thought that it maybe   
  
caused by Kagome being in trouble, since he does love her, so he went to find her.   
  
At the well he noticed a full blooded youkai's scent with Kagome's Sakura blossoms and wild   
  
berries scent mixed together as if their paths crossed there and he immediately recognized it as his   
  
dead sister's mate. 'What would he want with Kagome? He doesn't know her, or does he? I know   
  
he had a daughter but she disappeared for almost 15 years now. No one has heard or seen her   
  
since then.'  
  
He rushed over to the castle of the Southern Land's Lord as fast as he could. It was mid day by   
  
the time he got there and when he did, he found Kagome's scent all over the place but it was   
  
different. It wasn't just Sakura blossoms and wild berries, now it had a spice undertone to it with a   
  
hint of sweet sugar. It smelled a little like himself and what his sister smelled like with something   
  
else in it as well.  
  
He kept tracking the scent to it's most recent area witch was inside the castle. It seemed to vanish   
  
in the hallway next to the room she slept in last night along with Rei in another room. A servant   
  
passed by and he grabbed her to see if she might know where Kagome went. It was a youkai so   
  
she would be able to smell Kagome's scent and know who he was talking about just by its mention.   
  
"Where have Rei and the girl that's scent is here gone?"  
  
"Lord Reijiro and Lady Kagome have gone out training. They should be back by sun down."  
  
'So, Kagome is with him but why?' "Is there a place that they went to that I can go right know? I   
  
cannot wait until they get back."  
  
"They went to where Lord Reijiro had his training when he was little. I believe it's a place not to   
  
far from here that is just dirt and is bare from wild life."  
  
"Arigatou." He left right after that word fell from his mouth. He knew exactly where they were. He   
  
had gone there many times before with his sister when Rei trained her to use what powers she   
  
had.  
  
As he approached, he got Kagome's scent again and again it had that spice undertone with the hint   
  
of sweet sugar and that same thing he couldn't place. He had to find out why it changed and how   
  
it could smell like a full blooded youkai would smell. He was positive that she was human before   
  
but know with this new scent, he wasn't to sure. There was only one spell that could disguise a full   
  
blooded youkai's scent, aura and physical features and the only person who knew that spell was   
  
Rei. Everything was pointing to Rei, that he had something to do with this.  
  
When Kagome got into his view, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared. She was beautiful if not   
  
down right gorgeous. She was wearing an outfit much like what he saw Sango wear when fighting   
  
that showed all her curves and filled out in all the right places leaving nothing for the imagination.   
  
She was a lot more muscular than what he remembered and taller too. He could tell that it was   
  
her, though. He just knew, even with her new looks and scent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was so rapped up in her training that she didn't notice Kouga's familiar aura or that there   
  
were two jewel shards headed in her direction. She did, however, feel like someone's eyes were   
  
staring right at her and it was getting annoying. She turned around to where the feeling came and   
  
saw Kouga standing there staring at her with his mouth wide open caching flies. She took a deep   
  
sniff of the air, already getting used to her youkai senses, and found that Kouga's scent had a rich   
  
spice and wilderness smell to it making it seem as if he was the wilderness. She found out that her   
  
father smelled faintly of wild berries an a hint of something she couldn't place before they left to   
  
train. She wanted to know what he smelled like and did it as discreetly as possible.  
  
"Kouga! What are you doing here?" asked Rei seeing his daughter, using her youkai senses to get   
  
used to them, not speaking or making a move to speak.  
  
"I wanted to find Kagome. I had a feeling something wasn't right and when I tried to find her   
  
where she would normally be with Inu-kuro, she wasn't there. I didn't take his answer so I went   
  
looking for her. I ended up here."  
  
"I see. Kagome, do you mind explaining to him what is going on. I know we have to at some   
  
point in time but I think he will take it better if he heard it from you."  
  
"Hai." She nods as she says this then walks over to Kouga so she wouldn't have to talk to loud.   
  
"Kouga-kun, how can I put this? Ok, to make it simple and easy, I am a full blooded youkai and   
  
Rei is my father and my mother was you sister. We are related. I just found out yesterday which   
  
was my 17th birthday. Everything has been explained to me and right know I was training to use   
  
my magic as well as my miko powers. I will also learn how to fight." Kouga's eyes widened as he   
  
heard what she had to say. 'So that's why she smells like what my sister did. That means I can't   
  
be her mate. Chikusho!' he thought to himself.  
  
"So, we are related. That's why I felt that something was wrong. Rei must have taken the spell off   
  
of you and I could tell you were somehow part of my flesh and blood. So, I'm your uncle.   
  
Hmmm…I think I like it better this way. Now I can help keep Inu-kuro off you since we are related.   
  
*gets evil grin on face* I like that a lot."  
  
"Kouga-kun, please promise me you won't tell Inuyasha or anyone else about this. I want to tell   
  
them myself and only when I'm ready to. Please promise me that."  
  
"Alright, I promise but can I come around more often now that this little bit of info. is out?"  
  
"You want to spend time with me, am I right?"  
  
"Hai, I want to know you better. I want to see if you have some of the things my sister had."  
  
"Fine. But if Inuyasha doesn't want you around that much, there isn't anything I can do."  
  
"You know Rei, your enemies will come after Kagome when news gets around that she's your   
  
daughter and that you actually found her."  
  
"I know. That's one of the reasons she's being trained. She can use her powers and her fighting   
  
to protect herself."  
  
"Well now that I know she's fine, I guess I'll leave but I'll be back in a few days at that village you   
  
seem to stay at when you're not finding the jewel shards."  
  
"Alright, Kouga-kun. I'll be back there tomorrow afternoon." With that he left.  
  
"He seemed to take that pretty well." He father commented.  
  
"I think he was really upset but didn't want to show it in front of us. I don't think he wants to be   
  
labeled as weak and if he showed his emotions of probably hurt and pain, he thought he would be   
  
looked at as weak. He's like Inuyasha when it comes to that. Neither one of them want to show   
  
their weaknesses to anybody."   
  
"You certainly know how to read people."  
  
"I can do it to them because I have known them for about two years now and can tell what and   
  
how they think. I learned it easily while being with Inuyasha although I still get puzzled by what   
  
he does and acts like sometimes. I don't think I'll ever figure him out fully." She shakes her head   
  
at this. "I want to train some more."  
  
"Alright. Getting a little antsy, are we?"  
  
"I was doing good until he showed up. Does it hurt that I want to get better at this?"  
  
"I guess not. You are full it, aren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would say determination as well as to prove to yourself and others that you are better than a   
  
certain undead miko. I think you want to become stronger so that Inuyasha won't say that you're   
  
weak any more."  
  
"See, you can read people too. Actually, that's half of the reason I want to train. The other half is   
  
just to see what I can do and how far I can go before I'm pushing it."  
  
"You want to become stronger and your determination is what's going to get it for you besides the   
  
fact that you train hard."  
  
"Ok, can we get back to it now?"  
  
"Alright already. Lets start again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~At a castle far away from anyone~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Kagome is the long lost daughter of Reijiro the Southern Land's Lord. I'll have to get her. I   
  
failed once I won't do it again. That's it Kanna, you may go."  
  
"Hai, Master Naraku."  
  
'I'll have to keep an eye on her from now on. I must have her and put her under my control. I   
  
have the perfect plan.' He thinks as he gets an evil grin on his face and an evil gleam in his cold   
  
red eyes.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: You still like? Gomen again. I had a DVD set come in and had to watch it, thing is it's only in   
  
Japanese with English subtitles so I had to watch it twice before I got all what they were saying   
  
and what the anime characters were doing. I also had writers block. Even though I have   
  
everything planned out, I couldn't figure out how I wanted to put the details for this chapter.   
  
Sorry! And another thing. SCHOOL starts next Tuesday! Can you believe it, I have to go to   
  
SCHOOL again. Argh!!!!!!!!! All I want to do is write and read but can I? NO! And I haven't had   
  
peace and quiet in my house. We are, once again, fighting over who gets to use the computer that   
  
has the internet. Can't they see I need it the most? The have all day to go on when I'm writing   
  
and at my volunteer job but do they go on it? NO! They have to wait until I get done with writing   
  
or I have to use it before they go on it! Life sucks! Did anyone say thins already? Because I'm   
  
just flat out saying it! LIFE SUCKS!   
  
My Love Inuyasha: ANNOUNCER! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU? GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND   
  
OUT OF THE FRIDGE!   
  
Announcer: Coming! *walks over to her room* Can't I get a break?  
  
My Love Inuyasha: Hell NO!  
  
Announcer: Alright, alright. Where's the script?  
  
My Love Inuyasha: Here! *hands script over*  
  
Announcer: *clears throat* What does Naraku have planned? Will Kouga keep his promise or will   
  
he tell Kagome's secret before she has a chance to tell them on her own? Why am I a lazy, no-  
  
good-for-nothing, sorry ass announcer who sucks at his job?  
  
My Love Inuyasha: *tries to hold in giggles*  
  
Announcer: WHAT THE HELL? WHO WROTE THIS! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS TO THE   
  
NEXT PLANET!  
  
My Love Inuyasha: I WROTE IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
  
Announcer: Oh crap! What have I gotten myself into? Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! *runs for life*  
  
My Love Inuyasha: *catches him before he can get away*  
  
CRASH!  
  
THUD!   
  
THUMP!   
  
SCREECH!  
  
Announcer: @_@  
  
My Lover Inuyasha: Serves him right! Maybe I should fire him! Yeah! That's a good Idea! I can   
  
get someone who's cheaper than him two!  
  
^_^ 


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter. I just started school and already I have had   
  
homework. LIFE SUCKS, I TELL YA! I don't have a lot of time after school or between my classes,   
  
school starts at 8:45 a.m. and ends at 4:20 p.m., but when ever I get free time, I write and read   
  
other fics. I can assure you that I will continue this fic. I have a slight problem with writers block.   
  
I know were this fic is going but I don't know how to put it in detail and written form. Some times   
  
it takes me months before I actually get my inspiration going again. In the mean time, I have a fic   
  
that I will be posting that has been written out for the past few months. The same thing happened   
  
before with that one as well.   
  
Until I have the next chapter written and posted, read that one. Just a warning, some of the   
  
characters will be a little bit OOC. I was making this one on some of the experiences of school life   
  
and are using some of my very own classes. It is AU and a high school fic but with a twist to it   
  
that I think you will love. The story is called 'Will I ever Be Accepted?'. I would like to know what   
  
you think of this fic and if you hate it, it's ok to say it. I really wasn't going to post it but it seem   
  
good enough after I reread it a few times this past summer. Enjoy! ^_^ 


	6. Anothor Author's Note

A/N:  
  
I am so sorry for not updating but school has taken a lot out of me and come September 18th I'll be moving to a new place so between school and packing, it's been hell. Before I write any more to this story, we have a choice to make.  
  
1. Kagome shows her full youkai self to them as soon as she gets back  
  
2. Naraku tries to take Kagome with the use of Kikyou and while fighting them, she has to change or  
  
3. Wait until about a week or so later and while she takes a bath by herself in her youkai form, Inuyasha is watching. Because of her youkai form, her scent that has changed with her starts to go towards Sesshoumaru and he comes to investigate it.   
  
I can continue from there with any of the choices. I have ideas for all three but don't know which one you want the most. Please email me what you think and I'll write as soon as I can, I promise. Oh! I might take the author's notes off when I update. I hate it when people put them up without a chapter so if you see it's been updated but say it has 5 chapters that's why! ^_^ 


End file.
